21 Października 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Siedlisko - odc. 8/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień - 21 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.3 Eryk Rudy i odkrycie Ameryki (odc.3 Eryk Rudy i odkrycie Ameryki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Marzenia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Re:akcja - odc.28; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Dyktando 2006; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 79 (odc. 79); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Coś na słodko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 21 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Warto kochać - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ojciec panny młodej (Father of the Bride) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Charles Shyler; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Kimberly Williams, Kieran Culkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 16:15 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem i Artur Andrus; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Seal w Polsce - od kulis; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Rakietą w kosmos (Rocket Man) 90'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Stuart Gillard; wyk.:Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 24 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.45)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Danny de Vito; wyk.:Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Eileen Essell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:55 Orzeł, Seria I - odc. 6 (Ornen, ep.6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Męska rzecz... - Życzenie śmierci (Death Wish) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:Michael Winner; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Hope Lange, Wincent Gardenia, Olympia Dukakis, Jeff Goldblum; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.15 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.13, Execution); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.16 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.17, Popular); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Układ krążenia - odc. 1/7 - Wysoka góra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Był taki dzień - 21 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Smak Europy - Umiejętność bycia człowiekiem ....; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 795 Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 10:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 10:40 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.11 (10 years younger II odc.11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dinotopia - odc 11/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Rozdarcie.odc.7 (Meerkat Manor I odc.7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1339; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 797 Dwie mamusie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Egipt - cz. 5/6 Tajemnica kamienia z Rosetty (Egypt The Mystery Of The Rosetta Stone); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Święta wojna - Hanys Boss (243); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Duże dzieci - (47); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Dubidu - odc.18; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Supertalent - (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Turniej satyryków (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Gotowe na więcej - odc. 6/8 (Suburban Shootout); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Mocne Kino - Jennifer 8 (Jennifer Eight) 120'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Bruce Robinson; wyk.:Uma Thurman, Kathy Baker, Andy Garcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Konflikt interesów (Executive target) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Joseph Meshi; wyk.:Michael Madsen, Roy Scheider, Angie Everhart; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 07:00 Bądź zdrów - WZW - odc. 81 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:40 Kurier sportowy /stereo/ 08:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - odc. 21{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:44 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:45 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 09:55 Gwiazdy w złocie - Joanna Mirek /stereo/ 10:10 Eurinfo /stereo/ 10:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy /stereo/ 12:15 To jest temat - Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:35 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:45 W morzu tajemnic - Gorączka złota /stereo/ 13:10 Linia brzegowa, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt /stereo/ 14:10 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy /stereo/ 16:15 Eurinfo /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:35 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier na żywo /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Wykonać rozkaz - 4444 - odc.1, cykl dokumentalny 2005 /stereo/ 23:00 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:40 Dymsza i Dymszolodzy{PL}, film dokumentalny 2005 /stereo/ 00:25 Krustaliov, samochód!{PL}, dramat Francja,ROSJA 1998; reż.: Alexei German; wyk: Yuri Tsurilo, Nina Ruslanova /stereo/ 02:45 Lincoln - odc. 3 / 4{PL}, serial biograficzny USA 1988 /stereo/ 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 07:00 Bądź zdrów - WZW - odc. 81 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:40 Kurier sportowy /stereo/ 08:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:45 Wiara i życie, Info Polska 2006 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - odc. 21{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:44 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:45 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 09:55 Gwiazdy w złocie - Joanna Mirek /stereo/ 10:10 Eurinfo /stereo/ 10:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy /stereo/ 12:15 To jest temat - Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:35 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:45 W morzu tajemnic - Gorączka złota /stereo/ 13:10 Linia brzegowa, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt /stereo/ 14:10 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy /stereo/ 16:15 Eurinfo /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:45 Duch Galicji, Dokument Polska 2006 17:00 Everyday English, Kurs językowy 17:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:35 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 18:20 Z tygodnia na tydzień, Info Polska 2006 18:30 Transmisja sportowa, Relacja 20:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier na żywo /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 22:00 Beskid zielony - Beskid chroniony, Dokument 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Wykonać rozkaz - 4444 - odc.1, cykl dokumentalny 2005 /stereo/ 23:00 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:40 Dymsza i Dymszolodzy{PL}, film dokumentalny 2005 /stereo/ 00:25 Krustaliov, samochód!{PL}, dramat Francja,ROSJA 1998; reż.: Alexei German; wyk: Yuri Tsurilo, Nina Ruslanova /stereo/ 02:45 Lincoln - odc. 3 / 4{PL}, serial biograficzny USA 1988 /stereo/ 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:40 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:10 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:40 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:10 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:40 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lena Headey, Cary Elwes, Sam Neill USA 1994 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15:00 Ale się kręci - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2006 16:00 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 17:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 18:00 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:15 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 21:15 Delta Force 3: Zabójcza gra - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Eric Douglas, John Ryan, Matthew Penn, Mike Norris USA 1991 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:25 Walka klas - thriller reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Lindsey McKeon, Wade Carpenter, Robin Dunne, Dave McGowan USA/Kanada 2001 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:25 Love TV - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 07:20 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 694-697 Polska 2003 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu: Henryk Sawka, Tomasz Jachimek, Wojciech Ziemiński - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:00 Dwururka - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Sport, pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Testament - serial komediowy odc. 37 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny odc. 58 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Włoska robota - film sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Charlize Theron, Mark Wahlberg, Jason Statham USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:00 Bones - horror reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Snoop Dogg, Pam Grier, Michael T. Weiss, Clifton Powell USA 2001 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:10 Plebania - odc. 537; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Plebania - odc. 538; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Plebania - odc. 539; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Plebania - odc. 540; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Plebania - odc. 541; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Molly - odc. 12 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wieści Polonijne 09:35 Święta wojna - "Jego Wysokość Prezes" (222); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Klan - odc.1129; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Klan - odc.1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ibizy i Formentery (180); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Dyktando 2006; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 7 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 254 Dziadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Bayer Full; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Krakusy z Los Angeles; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 26. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /7/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 388; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Panna Nikt 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Romantowska, Anna Wielgucka, Małgorzata Potocka, Adam Siemion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (bis2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Byle dobrze bylo nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 21.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 388; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Panna Nikt 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Romantowska, Anna Wielgucka, Małgorzata Potocka, Adam Siemion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Okazja - odc. 7 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Krakusy z Los Angeles; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (bis2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Aguirre - gniew boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, Niemcy, Peru (1972); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Cecilia Rivera, Ruy Guerra, Helena Rojo, Peter Berling; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ludzkie, arcyludzkie (Human trop human) 69'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Sztuka skrzypiec - (2) (Art of Violin 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Fotoplastykon; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Piotr Andrejew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Sława i chwała - Wojenka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Studnia (The Well) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1997); reż.:Samantha Lang; wyk.:Pamela Rabe, Miranda Otto, Paul Chubb, Frank Wilson, Steve Jacobs; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jarocin po latach - Hey & Dum Dum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Soc według Szpota 9 - Bunt Gęgaczy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Białystok /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Śniła mi się Chana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Korzenie kultury - Białystok /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Żydzi Białostoccy - historia i pamięć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Korzenie kultury - Białystok /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Ludzie i miejsca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Korzenie kultury - Białystok /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Szkół Lalkarskich czyli Afryka w Europie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Korzenie kultury - Białystok /cz.5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konopielka 88'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Block, Marek Siudym, Tomasz Jarosiński, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Don't look back (Don't look back) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:D.A. Pennebaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - Poza Kontrolą - Wydanie specjalne; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 13; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Ballada o Januszku - Lider zespołu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocne - D.I.L. 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Konrad Niewolski; wyk.:Sławomir Fedorowicz, Grzegorz Kowalczyk, Andrzej Deskur, Elżbieta Komorowska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Gołębiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku